Pyllora
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: It's a Star Trek: TOSPower Rangers Turbo crossover. Disclaimer, I do not own Star Trek TOS Or Power Rangers. Paramount & Disney own them. I just happen to like writing and at the time this was written these were my two favorite shows. Enjoy


"Systems malfunctioning" the Gallelio 7's computer systems cried. First Officer Spock was taking a few redshirt ensigns out for their first away mission. "Sir," Ensign Baker cried "we seem to be caught in a time portal's gravity well" Crewman Ole reported "sir, we can't get out!" Spock was calm and logical, even under this adversity. "Proceed to the escape pods." he commanded. Ole looks at Spock with lovesick eyes, "Commander, we can't leave you!" he cries as Spock orders him to the escape pod. "go to escape pod crewman. It is logical to risk one life than seven. Now Go!" Unfortunanlty the escape pods are usless and implode in the gravity well. While within the Gallelio 7 Commander Spock suffers neurological trauma and once through the time corrider the shuttle crashes 20 yards away from the Power Chamber near 20th Century Angel Grove.   
  
Alpha 6 and the 13 year old Hotpink Ranger Jessica were arguing again. Dimitria, the rangers mentor, had picked up the crash on her sensors. "Jessica, a shuttle has crashed 20 yards away, will you examine it?" she asked, desparately hoping that would disrupt the newest argument. Greatful to leave, Jessica teleported on her Galaxy Glider to the crashsite. Justin Stewart, the Blue Ranger was combing the wreckage as Jessica approached. "Find anything Justin?" she asked him he shook his head. Something told her to keep searching, there was going to be a survivor, and it was up to her to find him. she sent telepathically, noticing a hand peeking out from the wreckage, it was still moving. Justin was nervous, "Ew, just like out of a horror movie." he said "I don't think it will survive, Jess." Justin said as Jessica cleared some more of the wreckage away, she could sense a very faint mental voice crying I am trying to she sent back, as Justin and the Eltarian Phantom Ranger helped clear away the wreckage. "He's a Vulcan," the Phantom Ranger said aside to Jessica. "From one of the allied worlds." She gently touched the Vulcan's face, intiating a soft mindmeld, "It's alright, my friends & I are the Power Rangers, we're here to help." she sent, placing him on her Glider. Spock is barely clinging to life, his only thread is the newly formed link with the Hotpink Ranger. she sent .   
  
Once at the Power Chamber Dimitria asked Jessica, "were there any surviviors?" Jessica nodded, "yes, only one." Dimitria saw that Jessica was carrying a dying Vulcan. "He'll die if we can't heal him." Jessica cried. Dimitria teleported them to the hidden chamber, she left the timewarp to assist them. "We must use our Ranger Powers to heal him, Jessica." Dimitria said. "Shift into Turbo! Aahs World Radio Turbo Power!" Jessica cried morphing into the Hotpink Ranger.   
  
Just at that moment Divatox sent Blastid, her latest creation, to attack the Rangers. The other Turbo Rangers are able to fight the monster. "Call me if you guys are almost destroyed." Jessica said. She sent a message to Dimitria Dimitria is about to riprimand Jessica, but she realizes the young Hotpink Ranger must choose her own path. "You may remain with Spock, to heal him, and act as his pyllora, his guide." "Vulcans in this condition need the help of Rangers from the Allied worlds, the Phantom Ranger said that Vulcan & Antario are allies, I'm the Antarian queen it's neccessary that I remain with him. he needs me!" Jessica replies. The other Rangers joined by the Phantom Ranger, were successful in saving the city. Jessica realized. Her mind was set to the task at hand, being Spock's pyllora. Setting her helmet aside Jessica placed her gloved hands on Spock's face, "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts. I'm taking us back, back to what caused you to come to my timeperiod." Jessica said.   
  
For a week Jessica stayed in close telepathic communication with Spock, sending him information about himself. She even taught him how to use Vulcan Ranger Powers, and for another week Spock was an asset to the Rangers. "Is this all to being a Power Ranger?" Spock asked Jessica after the lastest battle. "No Commander, being a Ranger is more than saving the world, and fighting is only done as a last resort. It's logical." Jessica replied. Spock sent his agreement. "Jessica, I thank you for being my pyllora." he said. "Anytime, Commander." she replied smiling.   
  
Dimitria cut their intimate moment short. "Jessica & Spock please teleport to the Power Chamber." she said. "Let's go" Jessica said to Spock. The news Dimitria was going to bestow was not good. "We have discovered a way to return you to the 23rd century, Commander Spock" she said. Controlling her emotions Jessica replied, "Spock, it is logical for you to return to your time. My feelings are irrelevent in this manner, just promise me one thing." "Promise you what Jessica?" Spock asked. "Promise you won't forget about me." Jessica replied. Spock raises an eyebrow. "Jessicam, I can not supress the feeling, that we will see each other again someday." Spock replied, touching her hands with his. "Dungi din-tor nash-veh tu" "Yo tambien."   
"I think I will leave the two of you alone." Dimitria said unheard. When she left, Spock asked Jessica "I have been fighting an urge to touch your face with my fingertips, is this normal?"   
"It is, you want to mind-meld with me." Jessica replied. "Only your culture says that a mind-meld is a terrible intimacy, and can only be instigated if the mind-meldee consents, and BTW I do consent to this I want to bond with you Mr. Spock." "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts' Parted form me and never parted, never and always, touching and touched"  
"Parted from me & never parted, never and always, touching and touched." Jessica repeated. she sent. "I will, and also, we shall meet again someday. Live Long and Prosper Hotpink Ranger." Spock said saluting Jessica, she returned the salute. Tears were starting to trickle down her face as Spock beamed back to the 23rd century. "Good bye Spock, I'll miss you." Jessica said  
  
  
Back aboard the Enterprise a worried Captain James T Kirk, and Doctor Leonard McCoy asked Commander Spock, "Where were you?!" Dr. McCoy added, "You green-blooded s.o.b. we thought you had died, there was debris from the escape pods, only somehow you survived." "Jim, Doctor, I was in twentieth century Angel Grove assisting the Power Rangers in saving the earth." Spock replied, letting the captain absorb the information. "Spock, the sexiest Ranger at that time was Jessica, the Hotpink Ranger. She was a fox. If you ever meet a girl like her, Spock, don't let her go." Captain Kirk said. Spock sent The look on their faces was worth it. "Spock, you actually met her?" he asked incredulously. "Spock, you didn't enter Pon Farr did you?" Spock raises an eyebrow "Captain, she was only 13 Terran years of age, and no sir, the Pon Farr was not an option."   
Spock tries to meditate in his quarters, his mind cries out I miss you, I can not stop thinking about the time we shared. I know you have passed on to Sha-ka-ri, but I wish I could see you again. Sulu's Power Rangers Program's Hotpink Ranger hologram wasn't accurate, or satisfying enough. 


End file.
